The Difference Between Love and Lust
by alittlemoonlight
Summary: rated m for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**I know this story was already posted. I started it at 4am and then decided that I wanted to change it from first to third person, haha so I was reading over it and realized it didn't fix it right. I started falling asleep as I wrote the end and half assed wrote everything. SO. I went back and fixed it all, hope you enjoy! Oh and remember to please leave me some feedback, anything you would like to read or anything I should fix, just let me know! Thanks!**

**I do not own TVD or any of its characters, only Sarah. **

Sarah Williams woke up to the sound of loud annoying beeps…in her car. She rubbed her eyes and temples. "Whaaat happened..." Sarah laughed to herself. Her head was pounding. Her stomach was grumbling.

She searched fervently for her phone to stop the incessant beeping. The screen read: 13 MISSED CALLS.

"woooooah" she thought as she scrolled through them nervously.

"Elena. Elena. Elena. Bonnie. Caroline. Caroline. Elena. Bonnie. Chris. Chris. Chris. Elena. Damon. Damon?" Sarah read aloud, repeating the last one out of bewilderment.

Chris is her boyfriend. He was her high school sweetie. The whole cliché love. That's weird he's calling her so early._ I better call him back._

Voicemail. "Hi this is Chr-" she hung up and tried again.

"Heyy…Sarah…I-"

"Hey you. You're up early"

"Yeah, look I-"

"Hey baby, who is that" a strange, yet familiar, male voice spoke.

"Chris, who is that?"

"It's not working. I've found someone else…"

"Who is she?" Sarah said, slowly losing her grip.

"Sarah, that's wha-" she dropped the phone as Damon beat on her window, and may have screamed. Haha.

"Hold on!" She said angrily, mostly because he scared her.

Sarah picked the phone up and put it to her ear. "Sarah? What's going on? Are you okay?" she heard Chris asking.

"What do you care?"

"Sarah, I may be with James now, but-"

"WHAT? Jaames! He's a guy! You sick fuck!" She threw the phone across the car.

Damon was looking at her anxiously, standing back watching her every move. She threw her face into her hands and burst out in tears.

"Sarah…what happened" Damon asked, trying to open the door "Unlock the door" she ignored him, but he kept pushing "Sarah, open the door now…or I will myself"

"Damon, I am almost finished paying this thing off, and I swear, if you do anything to hurt it—"

"You'll what? Vampire. Hellooo"

"Steak you"

"Just open the door and quit being dramatic"

She pulled her face from her hands and looked in the mirror to check her bleeding mascara, then unlocked the door.

"So, do you want to tell me why you are trying to murder your phone?"

"Not really"

"Well, do it anyways"

"You don't care"

"Sure I do"

"You are Damon Salvatore. You don't care" I laughed in his face.

"Just tell me. I'm in a good mood"

"Chris is leaving me"

"So what, there are plenty of other-"

"For a man".

"Woah. So much for not being dramatic"

"Damon…"

"I know, insensitive, I'm sorry. Stupid things fall out of her mouth all the time, lately"

"I know"

"Well, I have a cure for a broken heart"

"Alcohol?"

"Lots"

"Shower"

"Hurry uuuup" he sang "it's already 12pm".

Sarah ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, then put on her robe and basic eye make up and left the hot, steamy bathroom.

"Sooo much better" She said.

"Looks like it…those puffy swollen eyes from you crying for an hour before you actually got in really help you look a lot better"

"Shut up"

"I'm just trying to make you smile"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm in a good mood. Here" he said, bringing her a shot of tequila.

"I thought.."

"Well…if you have liquor in the house, then what's the point of going out"

"The point is, that's the only bottle"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it then" he smiled, dangling the shot in front of her "Drink up".

Sarah grabbed the shot and took it without hesitation. "Another"

"Goood girl" he smirked.

About 7 and 1/3 of a shot later, her speech was slurring along with Damon's. Her tears were pouring. She was already depressed, which the alcohol intensified.

"All these years…down the drain…and for what…nothing"

"Don't say it like that, Sarah, it's called a learning experience. You get up and move on"

"He was my first"

"Well…"

"It's because I'm fat"

"Woah woah woah. This is…bad…we can't go into all this, you need to stop, lets talk about kittens"

"I aaam faaaat" she cried

"No nononononononoooo no. no. that's not what I'm saying at all. Sarah look"

He cupped her face and pointed it towards his.

"You are not fat"

"I'm fat. I'm ugly. I-"

"don't have a penis. That is the only thing he wants and you don't have it…you aren't fat. Or ugly. Or stupid. Or any-"

"You think I'm stupid" She got up and stumbled into the coffee table.

Damon shuffled his way over to help her up. One hand was on her shoulder, thumb against her neck. The other was against the side of her face. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Sarah. Listen to me. You are one of the most amazing, gorgeous, funny, smart, and sexy women I've ever known. And I've known a lot. If I did not think this, then I wouldn't say it"

"Then….nevermind.."

He quickly pressed his lips firm against hers. His hands lowered to her waist and pulled her tight against him. Next she found herself thrown against the wall, his body hard against hers. Sarah pushed him back gently and pulled his shirt up over his head and ran her fingers down his tightly ripped body, and let them linger at the edge of his pants. Damon grabbed her wrist firmly and held it aside as he slowly moved in closer. He gradually pressed his body more snug against her. He let his hands wander all over her body. Her arousal became very noticeable. He could hear her heart race and her core pulse. His member stiffened at the sensation she was putting off from her arousal. He stealthily snuck his hands down to untie and remove her robe, and revealed her naked body. Sarah stood there, complying with everything he was doing. He let his hands wander down her back, her ass, her thigh. One stayed at the hip, while the other continued its way back up the inside of her thigh. She trembled restlessly at his touch. He ran his fingers through her wetness dripping down her thigh. She felt him smirk as he kissed her neck gently. He was enjoying this. He rubbed his index finger easily between her lips, teasing her nub. He felt it become more firm and swollen as the blood began to rush with her excitement. He began kissing her neck more passionately...getting her ready. He suddenly pushed one finger into her tight soaking core slowly. She let out a quiet, pleasurable moan and pulled him in closer. He worked his way back up to her lips, parting them with his tongue. He forced the kiss into roughness. She tried to push him back and get him to stop, but he wouldn't move. He worked and curled his fingers in her harder and rougher. She couldn't help but moan. "Damoonn" she gasped. His other hand grabbed fiercely at her breast, grabbing and massaging it. He broke the kiss and lifted her up against the wall. "Stop, we can't" she spoke, pushing against his chest. He pulled his finger out and held her wrists above her head, then rubbed his hard cock against her soaking wet lips. She groaned with pleasure. She could feel how wide he was against her. "Damonn" she pleaded. He looked into her eyes and thrust himself as hard as he could inside her. She threw her head back into the wall, and called out in delight. He worked himself deeper and faster into her, watching her face as she moaned. He could feel her core stretch as he moved. He could smell a little hint of blood from the tears. This moved him faster and harder. He let go of her hands and pushed her legs back where her knees were now touching the wall, pressed beside her. Her moaning became louder, she pushed as hard as she could to get him off her. His teeth grew long, his eyes turned black, and veins began pulsing around his eyes. "I'm cumming" she called out, breathing hard. As her walls pulsed, and cum flowed, the feeling sent him over the edge. He sunk his teeth into her neck as he came inside her. He pushed himself in deep a couple more times, then pulled out. His teeth and his dick. Then fed her some blood. All of the excitement must have gotten to her, because she fell to the floor and was out.

"Sarah?...sarah? Oh shit" Damon freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's eyes slowly opened. She yawned and stretched her arms. As she arched her back, she felt another body in the bed and noticed an arm draped over her waist. Her eyes widened quickly and she stopped mid-stretch. She lowered her arms little by little so she wouldn't awaken the sleeping person. Gradually, she turned over to discover who this was in her bed…and why? _Oh. Oh no…no no no…_ she thought as she stared at a sleeping Damon. _What happened…again…_she tried hard to recall the things that took place. How did she end up in bed? With Damon? And Naked?

Scenes passed through her head, them sharing a bottles of tequila. Talking about…_being fat? Oh no…oh man I can't be drinking like this around people…_ she rubbed her eyes, and let her hands fall sluggishly down her face. He was either completely knocked out or very good at hiding his consciousness while enjoying watching her confusion. She easily crept out of bed and hurried off to the bathroom, fully exposed. She hastily showered and dressed for the day. Before she left, she took a look at Damon one last time. He was still lying in the bed. _There's no way he is sleeping…no freakin way…._she shook her head and went about leaving. She got to the front door and remembered something very necessary to leaving, "Ah…keys…" she turned only for a second to grab them off the counter, and ran into the door while trying to leave. She looked up with a light giggle to find it wasn't the door, it was Damon. He stood there with his renowned smirk, her white sheet hanging loosely around his waist.

"And where are we off to" he asked happily leaning in for a good morning's kiss.

"Out" she said putting her hand over his mouth, denying him.

"What's wrong…after last night, I didn't think kissing would be a problem.."

"Damon…"

"So it was nothing to you"

"Damon, I barely even remember it" she lied "And don't try to act like you do. Or like it meant anything to you. I was there, vulnerable, depressed…everything that fits your criteria for women. That's why it happened and you know it" she tried to go around him, but was blocked once more.

"It shouldn't have happened. And it won't anymore…" she said with watering eyes.

"You don't mean that" he said irately, becoming more upset over every time she tried pushing him away.

"I do, Damon" as she spoke, flashes of Katherine and Elena went through his head. _It's Stefan. It will always be Stefan_ their words echoed in his mind.

"It's Stefan, isn't it?" he said, aggravating her confusion.

"What? Damon, that's Elena's-"

"Exactly" he cut her off "The want for him must run through your family's blood"

"You're insane…Just sit here, and cool off for a little while, I'ma go get some fresh air. Do you want anything while-"

"You can't leave, Sarah. He can't have you"

"Damon, look…you need to chill"

"You're mine" he growled. In vampire speed, he slammed her into the wall, his hand grasping tight at her throat. He stared deep into her eyes and spoke as he compelled her "Was last night a mistake? Tell me the truth".

He loosened his grip to let her speak.

"No"

"So you remember?"

"Yes"

"Forget I asked you these questions" he said tightening his grip on her throat and stopping the compulsion. Sarah snapped back to reality and began choking for air. She dug her nails into Damon's hand as she pulled at it.

"Mine" he said forcing his lips against hers. He listened closely as her heart rate sped up and to the blood rush to her core, swelling her lips. He could sense the sweet smell of her juices begin to pool in her panties. "Liar" he groaned as he forced his hand into her pants, letting his fingers slide easily over her wet folds. His fingers began circling her bud firmly, building up her release gradually. She gasped quietly, trying to hide it from Damon. He smirked at this and rushed a finger inside of her and curled it over her g spot. Her head threw back in pleasure and she let out a loud moan. Damon's penis was throbbing, almost busting through his pants. He couldn't take it anymore. "I need to be in you" he growled in a sexy tone as he zoomed them over to her bed. He laid her on her back and began removing her clothes. Once she was completely naked in front of him, he started to take his off. When he pulled the shirt over his head, Sarah flipped over and began to crawl to the other side to get away. He caught her on her hands and knees, his hands grasping tightly around her ankles. Quickly, he pulled her down, now chest against the sheet. She tried to kick him away, which only made this more fun for him. He pulled her closer, so that her hips were now at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side. He spread her legs for him and dropped his pants. Damon tried not to tear her apart. He shook as he kept himself calm, rubbing his hard cock against her clit. She moaned in pleasure as the head of his penis rubbed firmly over her. Her walls tightened, ready for her explosion. Trying to deny him and her feelings, she pushed herself up suddenly, only to be forced down. He now held her wrists against her back. The other hand held his member, flicking it against her bud. "Mmmm" she let another moan slip. This drove him crazy. He slapped his dick against her ass twice before ramming it inside her. He felt the tip of his hard throbbing cock hit her cervix over and over. She squeezed her fist tight at the pleasurable pain. Damon felt so close to his release now. "it's too much" she pled for him to go easier on her. He moved faster and harder. Her walls tightened around his dick as she closed to an orgasm. Her moaning became louder. Damon let her arms free. She flung them back in front of her, then propped herself up on her forearm, keeping her back arched. Damon grinded himself slowly inside of her. She called out loudly, causing him to fall over her and lock her lips with his. He tried to keep moving as her core contracted around him. This feeling and the sound of her whimpers begging him to stop brought him closer, but the feeling of her warm cum envelop his cock sent him over. He thrust faster and harder, bringing him to his astounding release. He grunted as his member throbbed, releasing his warm liquid into her. His teeth sunk into her back, he could only bare to steal a tiny bit of her blood and no more. Not after last night. He could feel her back arch blissfully at the feeling of him pulling her blood into his mouth. Then reality set in. Her eyes popped open once she realized what had happened. He noticed her body go limp and pulled out. Without showing him her face she slipped out to the bathroom for another shower. He could still hear her silent sobs as she ran the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_What…did I do….?_ Damon questioned himself. He began to rush into the bathroom to apologize but once his hand closed in on the handle, he couldn't do it. He stood at the door listening to her cry, letting his head rest against it. _I made her cry. I thought…_

"I've got to get over this" she whispered, trying to get out her thoughts and hide them from Damon all the same. She wasn't hurting so much that she was dumped. More because she lost her best friend. And she was dumped for a man.

"No one will ever want me again…they'll think I'm going to turn them gay…oh gosh.." she sobbed.

"Sarah, that's not true" Damon interrupted, forcing the locked door open.

"Damon! I'm in the shower! Go!" she exclaimed, failing at hiding her cries.

"You've got to stop this" he said sitting on the toilet.

"You were listening!"

"I heard you crying….i thought I did something. You got up without saying a word and locked yourself in here and started crying"

She giggled quietly at the thought of him becoming worried. _He cares…_

"And now you're laughing?"

"No, I mean, I am, but…I was crying because this whole scenario is pretty twisted…I got up like that because if Elena finds out, she will kill me…I can't let myself get. Into it"

His back straightened at this. "Into what?"

"Damon…"

"I'm confused"

"Don't make things awkward by making me say the 'f' word"

"which 'f' word?" he said cockily, pulling the curtain open. He slipped off his boxers and stepped inside the shower.

"What? I'm not done"

"Neither was I, but you moved things to another room so…" he pressed his body against hers and began kissing her lightly. She let her arms fall around him, now exposing her aroused breasts. His penis stiffened as her nipples pressed into his chest. Sarah's lips tightened and throbbed as his penis rose against her stomach. "Mmm" she let out a soft moan. He backed their bodies easily against the wall and massaged her breasts firmly. She split his lips with her tongue, and searched for his to dance with. He grasped a fistful of hair and pushed her harder against his lips. Another moan was let out into his mouth. He reached down with one hand and grabbed a leg that now hung over his forearm and inner elbow. The other was wrapped loosely around his waist. She began grinding her pelvis against his, feeling his hard cock rub against her clit. She dug her nails into Damon's back as his movements became faster. He shivered at the feeling of her warm juices beginning to flow. "Damon, I need you inside me" she spoke almost in a whisper. He tried to wait, just to tease her a little longer, but he couldn't. The sound of her voice, speaking his name, soft and slow, it sent him over. He reached down and set his penis where it should enter, then placed his hand back at her waist. She tilted her pelvis, inviting him inside. Unable to control it any longer, he slowly pushed himself inside. The feeling set his over aroused member in a frenzy. His fangs elongated, and eyes turned black. The pulsating veins soon set in. He could feel his climax approaching too quickly. Sarah couldn't help but let her eyes roll in the back of her head. The sensation of his thick hard cock moving inside of her at this slow pace was mind-altering. He pressed his body hard against hers and tried to hold back his explosion. His body shuddered at the feeling of more warm juices flowing over the head of his dick. "Katherine" she said once she noticed he was about to cum and she was nowhere near finished. He stopped immediately and almost lost his erection. "What?" he panted.

"I just wanted you to last longer" she said playfully.

"I will now" he said, his penis becoming harder as he watched water bead down her breasts. He took one into his mouth and closed his teeth around her hard nipple. She moaned tenderly as his strengthened tongue flicked over it. He began to thrust himself hard and slow. "Ah! Ah!" she called out as he hit her cervix. The feeling was incredible. "Oh….damon…" she called out.

His member throbbed in excitement at the sound of his name rolling from her lips. He pressed his face to her neck as he quickened his pace. Her moans became louder. He pressed her waist against the wall with his hands as he rammed his pulsing cock inside of her. "Okay! Okay!" she gave in trying to slow him down. Her climax grew stronger. Her cum building up inside waiting for the release. "Oh! Damon!" she called out. He, too, began to grunt and growl as his cum built of inside of him. The tip of his penis tingled with pleasure as he grew closer. "Saaarrraaaah" he forced out roughly as he came hard inside of her. The feeling of his cum shooting against her cervix made hers rush all down his penis. "Mmm" she moaned as the glow of their orgasms went out. They remained in the same position for a minute, gathering their thoughts…that is, until the phone rang.

"Elena" Sarah said, rushing to the sink for her phone.

"The ringtone" she answered his wordless expression. His crooked eyebrows gave the question away.

"Hello"

"Hey! Finally you answer"

"Sorry…"

"Where are you?"

"My apartment"

"I just left from there, no one answered"

"W-I was in the shower, sorry"

"Well, I'm only five minutes away. I was literally just there, I'm turning around"

"No…nooo…it's fine"

"Chris called me"

"He did?"

"He told me what happened"

"…he did…"

"I'm here for you, Sarah"

"I know"

"I'll be up in a second"

"Alrighty, bye!" she hung up.

"You have got to-" she stopped at Elena's knock.

"Sarah, it's me! I'm here!" she called.

"Stay in here!" she whisper yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" she pleaded and closed the bedroom door behind her after quickly tying on her robe.

"Elenaa!" she greeted her cousin.

"Wow, you sure don't look sad"

"Nope, which is why I didn't want you to come over"

"What? I'm glad I did! This is one of the many signs, you're masking your pain. I can't walk in on you in the bathroom after you slit your wrists from depression"

"Elena!" Sarah said, shocked.

"Well…it happens…your situation is sensitive"

"Hah! It's a soap opera. These past couple of days have been a weeks' worth of shows"

"Why? Did he call back? That bastar-"

"No, I just- got really drunk. And stuff"

"You aren't doing drugs again, are you" Elena demanded, very loud.

"Shhh! No, I'm not" Sarah whisper yelled again.

"Why are you whispering? Is the 'and stuff' in there?" she whispered with a grin.

Sarah nodded.

"Is he awake? I see you just woke up" she continued to whisper.

"No, he's out. Too much tequila, I suppose"

"I want to peak" Elena rushed to open the door.

"No!" I called out, but it was too late.

Damon walked out, drying his hair with a towel. He stood in front of Elena, shirtless, with his pants still undone.

"Have you seen my shirt, babe?" he asked a wide eyed Sarah. He searched around the room without a care.

"Babe?" Elena asked, disgusted and shocked, with a hint of jealousy. She turned to her cousin.

"Babe?" she asked again.

"I have no idea" Sarah replied, shaking her head slow, side to side.

"He's shirtless!" she gestured, throwing her hands towards Damon, who was now walking around searching for his shirt "You! And Damon! Oh no!" she screamed, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Elena…" Sarah tried to explain to her cousin, and reached out for her.

"Why…" Elena said, backing away, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Elena…it's only Damon…"

"It's Stefan's brother-" she tried to make up an excuse.

"Exactly! It's YOUR BOYFRIEND'S brother"

"But you knew how I—" she looked to the ground. Damon now focused his eyes wide on Elena. _Felt? Then why did she turn me down? _

"Elena…you can't have them both…you have to choose"

"Choose? Between two people you are in love with?"

"Love?" both Sarah and Damon repeated at the same time.

Elena returned her eyes to the floor. "I have to leave…" she said softly.

"Elena, wait-"

"Don't touch me" she said, backing from Sarah's reach and rushing to her car.

"Woah…." Damon said, dropping to sit next to his lover.

"Yep"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because…she asked me not to"

"What 'f' word"

"Damon…" Sarah dropped her face to her hands.

Damon lifted her face to his, letting go of the scene with Elena.

"Do you love me?"

"No"

He laughed at her answer and compelled her.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"For how long?" he couldn't wait to hear about this now.

"130 years"

"What?"

He sat back and stared, astonished at her answer. She was compelled. How could she lie?

"130 years" she repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon stood up and began to back away, letting his compulsion fade.

"Damon? What's wrong?" Sarah asked once she came to.

"Who are you?" He said, a confused but serious look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. _What_ are you?" he was now closer and pressed each fist on one side of her firmly.

"What's going on?"

"I asked you if you loved me-"

"And I said no-"

"No, the second time I compelled you…and…"

"Oh….well is there a problem?"

"Um, duh" he said standing upright.

She gave a confused, worried look.

"130 years?" he asked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"D-Damon, I-I" she stammered nervously.

"What's going on? You aren't a vampire. You're not a werewolf. You _can't_ be a ghost. So tell me…what's your _big_ secret"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I swore-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he waved his hand and shook his head in disagreement.

"Damon…" she started to cry "I can't…they'll come for me…"

"Who? Sarah, who will come for you?"

Sarah dropped her head and cried into her hands.

"I have to go" he said, a tad angry.

"Stay" she sobbed softly.

"Bye" he leaned down to kiss her head, but couldn't. This made her cry harder. If he could only understand, it's not her fault. It's not her secret to tell. She looked up and he was already gone.

"There's no use crying. Truth or no truth, he was bound to be gone sooner or later. It's just so soon though" she laughed and poured herself a shot. The brown liquor was warm from sitting out all night. She threw it back and her face cringed as the harsh burn tore her throat. She poured one more and put the bottle in the freezer.

Suddenly her eyes dropped and she slowly threw on some clothes and walked out.

Damon rushed in the Salvatore House in a fury. "Stefan!" he called out. "Where's Elena?" he said as soon as Stefan came into his sight.

"Why?" Stefan stopped walking.

"Because. Where is she?"

"Upstairs—"

"Here. Why, what's going on?" Elena interrupted coming down the stairs.

"How long have you known Sarah?" he asked.

Stefan now looked confused.

"She's my _cousin_" Elena said, still very irritated.

"When did you first meet her? Can you remember?"

"I was young…she's always been a lot older than me…" Elena grew a little unsatisfied with her memory as she realized she wasn't very sure anymore.

"_How_ much older?"

"What are you getting at Damon?" Stefan said, standing seriously.

"Well, I asked her today if she loved me-" Damon was interrupted by a rude scoff from Elena.

Stefan looked back at her, unsure of what that was about.

"**Anyways**, she said no. So I compelled her and she said yes. I held the compulsion and asked her for how long" he stopped.

"And? What did she say?" Stefan grew more concerned now.

"_130 years_" Damon watched as the expressions of both their faces changed "Exactly"

"She's lying" Elena protested.

"No" Stefan shook his head "You can't lie or disprove of anything when you are compelled".

Elena took a step back, embarrassed that she had been corrected.

"She's not a vampire, or werewolf, or anything else I can think of" Damon added.

"Uhhh…" Stefan looked up. His mind was now empty of answers.

They stood there and tried to think up possibilities, but ruled them out just as fast.

Stefan lifted his head and looked at the door curiously "We were just talking about you".

Damon turned around quickly. In vampire speed, he appeared before her, trying to decode her completely serious face.

"What are you?" Damon asked, letting it be known that this was starting to irritate him.

"Well if you don't know by now, then I don't think I should tell you" Sarah spoke sarcastically.

Damon grabbed her throat and forced her against the wall. All oxygen and blood flow was cut off.

"Damon" Stefan protested his brother's actions. Damon stared into Sarah's eyes as he watched her fade. He hated this, but she seemed more of a threat than he knew. His eyes filled with water, blurring his vision. She struggled for breath, and tugged at his tight grasp to end. He couldn't believe he had fallen for someone..some.._thing_…And now he had to end her.

"Damon, she's dying" Stefan called out. Damon still held on.

*snap!*

Tears began rolling down his face at the sound of something break.

"Damon stop!" Stefan called out "She has a heartbeat. I **know** you can hear it"

"Damon, please stop!" Elena called out.

He could see the sorrow in her eyes grow. Tears spilled out silently.

"I can't do this" he said to her "You could be something horrible" he dropped her. She laid on the floor now. Not breathing or moving.

"Sarah!" Elena hollered, running for her cousin. She lifted her head to her lap. Damon backed away.

"Stefan?" Elena was no longer worried "She's still got tears coming out…is that normal?".

"What?" Stefan walked closer, Damon's eyes grew, and suddenly Sarah flew upwards gasping for breath.

Everyone was speechless. No vampire blood. No zombie. What?

Sarah sniffled and wiped her eyes and fixed her hair.

"Jesus, you couldn't just wait for me to explain!" she yelled at Damon, who still was at a loss for words "You can't just walk around killing people, it could end up getting you killed" she was now holding a stake to his heart.

"Sarah" Elena and Stefan both spoke.

"Sarah, no…don't do this. I don't understand why, but…it's not worth it" Stefan said.

Sarah stared into Damon's shocked wide eyes for a minute before she pulled the stake back and said sighed.

"Angel" she said looking at Damon.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm an angel" she said, causing everyone to look amazed "Well, _was_ an angel".

"What? So…oh no…wait…what?" Everyone said these words along with a few other phrases as they tried to grasp the truth.

"To answer your questions:

Yes, God is real. I can't say anything else, that is just the obvious answer to an already obvious question. If you speak of this to anyone, then I **will** kill you".

"Wait..soo…was? As in past tense? So then why aren't you dead? What did you do? How..why didn't you die? Why are you here?" Damon asked, stepping closer.

"I pissed God off. Bad. He took my wings and made me live a real life and stay here until the world ends" Sarah said.

"So…you can't die?" Elena asked.

"Nope. But, it's not like you guys" she gestured towards Damon and Stefan "I don't have any really cool powers or anything. I just can't die. At all. I have to suffer here".

"Suffer? I think it's great…sex, blood, alcohol…what more can you ask for?" Damon said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Typical" Sarah laughed "You _would_ say that, since you were never an **angel** before. Just a miserable human".

"Hey" Elena said, offended.

"No offense"

"Wait…if you were an angel, and have been alive for…however many years…how are you my cousin? Why doesn't the family know about this?" Elena asked.

"Certain ones do. You have to prove you are trustworthy of the secret. I was adopted into the family a long time ago…."

"How long is a long time ago?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Before Katherine" Sarah stated.

That night, after the questions had tired everyone out, Damon had Sarah drinking again.

"Do you want to know the truth?" she slurred a little.

"About what?" Damon asked.

"About why I'm not an angel anymore"

"Of course"

"Well, we were given certain humans to watch over and guide through life. And I fell in love with one of mine" Sarah paused as Damon's eyes moved to hers. And they didn't move.

"I stopped watching over the people I was supposed to. I stayed by this man and kept him from sickness and pain. I wouldn't ever let him love a woman" Sarah trailed off with thought.

"And?" Damon asked.

"Sorry. Well, God became furious with me. He thought I loved the human more than I loved him. He said I was putting the man before my other people and I wasn't acting proper. He said I wasn't allowing the man to make mistakes or live life the way He wanted him to. He didn't like this, and told me…he told me I wasn't aloud to see this man ever again. I went a week without seeing him. Then I snuck away and went to the man. God knew. Then and there he cut my wings from me and told me to go live among the humans. Know the man the way He knew him. I didn't understand that until later…

He told me to go live with the humans, til the day the world is over. If he finds me worthy, if I have learned the lesson he has intended for me to learn, then I can stay with him in Heaven. If not, I will burn in hell eternally".


End file.
